The Prince's Tail
by clementinelove
Summary: kinda the same story from Erics POV,with a bit of a change. smuttyness, so beware
1. Chapter 1

_The Prince's Tail._

Grimms had been sore about it. Everyone had been sore about it, after all it was the fourth time my parents ad financed a trip across the seas to find me a bride. But what they never seem to understand is that I am eighteen. Who, in their right mind wants to get married at eighteen? Most princesses in Europe apparently. Even younger than eighteen.

I leaned against the railing of the ship, watching the waves and listening to Grimsby talk about how I really should have given the princess of Glauerhaven a second chance. But he didn't meet the real princess, I did. And she was a whore. As soon as we had been left alone she made her move, sitting on my lap kissing my neck, rubbing between my thighs. Which of course isn't anything new to me, but when looking for a wife, is that really the first impression you would want from her? The three before her were just as bad. The first, from the southern seas, had been a slob. The second, all though she was kind, had a wonderful body that I took for a ride a few times while in her kingdom, was cute and blond, she was dumber than my dog, Max. And the one before the Glauerhaven girl… One day when I walked into a room, I found the reason her parents were so eager to have her married off to any young man, along with her in a rather compromising position with her lady in waiting, which I quickly joined in on. All of those trips had been like fun little vacations, and I was sure I would never see any of those girls again, so what did it matter if we got a little crazy at night together? It didn't. but the parents didn't know that. They thought we were being our well behaved perfect little selves when really, there is no heir to royalty through out Europe that is as good as our Kings and Queens believe we are.

Reliving all of the events that happened with the princesses, my body itched for attention. I called the one female on board to my cabin. She was young, maybe sixteen, we hired her to tidy the ship up, and let her make some money. She was one of the crew members' niece, I think. Id seen her watching me and knew she felt something for me, but had never taking it more than flirting.

She entered my cabin, "Hello Prince Eric" she looked around the room blushing, "There was… Um, was there something you needed?"

I smiled at her and nodded to the corner "no, no. would you like something to drink?" she shook her head and I pushed myself up from the desk and crossed the room. She wouldn't look me in the eye, so I held the sides of her face and guided her sight onto me. "You're very beautiful, Elise. You know that?" she shook her head again, making strands of her hair fall across her face/

I felt her hold her breath as I tucked her golden locks back into place. Slowly, giving her time to pull back I brought my lips to hers. They met softly and she sighed which I took as an opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth she raised her hands to my shoulders and eagerly kissed back. I pulled her against me tighter with my hands as I slammed her against the wall my hardness pressing against the soft space between her stomach and hips. I smirked as I felt her hand trail down my body to rub it, then raised my hands up to untie her blouse letting it fall to the floor as I caught a warm breast in my hand.

She moaned underneath me and pulled my pants over letting my cock spill into her hands, she quickly sank to her knees and began to suck me off, she finished fast and I pulled her back up to lick her nipples and bunch her skirts up around her hips. She sighed my name again and again, as I teased her and groaned when I finally pushed inside her, filling her up. we slammed together in a passionate fast rhythm again and again until she was shaking beneath me and I could feel the end. I slid a hand down between us to rub her center and came. She quickly followed. We collapsed to the ground panting, I kissed her sweating naked body as I redressed her then pulled on my cloths, lifted her in my arms and set her on the bed. "you look tired" I said smirking "you can rest here." She mumbled something that sounded like a thank you


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly exited my room and walked up to Grimms just in time to see a crack of lightning across the sky before all hell broke loose. Men were screaming orders, and the boat was rocking back and forth. The last thing I remember was getting Max off of the ship. Then… nothing.

Until now. It was dark. Which was all right, my eyes _were_ closed. But I could hear singing. It was beautiful singing. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful girl leaning over me. Singing so clearly. Her blue eyes shone when she noticed I was awake and her melodies ended. "You're alright?" she asked. I pushed myself up on my elbows and opened my mouth to tell her yes. But was interrupted by a vice calling my name. The redhead, started, turned and disappeared from view, then I head a splash. But would she really dive in to the ocean just to hide? Looking out across the waves I saw sleek fins slide into the water, but… no. It couldn't be.

The first one to get to me was max, followed by Grimms and a few men from the palace. Walking back home they told me what had happened, to the ship, to me, but all I could think about was that girl. "It's a miracle you survived, Eric." Grimms was saying.

"Yes, Grimms, about that. I think I was saved."

"Saved?" he repeated. I stopped walking and looked out to the ocean, nodding. "Alright sir. I'm sure you'll feel better after we get you all cleaned up." he steered me towards the palace again. Soon enough I had bathed and dressed and headed off to the library to find something about mermaids. Were they even real? A mermaid. It would explain how I had been gone from everyone's sight and ended up on the sand, safe as can be. Climbing up a ladder I pulled down a large red book with the silhouette of a mermaid on the cover..

Hours later, I decided, that yes. Mermaids were real. It made perfect sense to me, but I had no idea how to see that girl again. I read they had a passion for music, and I remembered the song she had sung. I could play it on my flute, out by the ocean and see if she would come to me. That could work. As I walked out to the beach something I had read churned in my mind. Mermaids. Mermen. They had legs. They could easily will their fins into legs, but fins were so much easier and essential for survival in the sea that it was rarely done. Possibly even forgotten about, who knew if the merfolk even had knowledge of what they could do?

I took a seat on a large boulder sticking out of the sand at the waters edge and began to play, scanning the surface of the water. After about forty minutes of playing I began to lose all hope when a head broke through the surface of the waves. It was her; I knew it as soon as the setting sun glinted off her soft red hair. I stopped playing and strode into the water, and stood immersed in the water from chest down, she floated in front of me, just out of reach of my arms. "Hello." I said carefully.

She smiled widely and replied, with a soft greeting. "You saved me?" I asked, wading forward a bit. She nodded. "My name is Eric. Tell me yours?" she swam up to me and pressed her body against mine, her lips by my ears.

"Ariel." She said it quietly, her breath sending shivers down my back. She pushed off of me and floated away again, saying, "I have to go home, back to the palace. If my father knew where I was…" she trailed off shaking her head.

"Palace?" I said, "So you're a princess?"

"One of seven" a small smile played across her lips. Lips that I yearned to touch with my own, suddenly.

"How far is it? Your place." I asked looking across the sea, as if somehow it would magically appear.

"About a hundred and sixty miles off of the drop." She said then flung her hands over her mouth. "Please don't tell anyone. If humans found out where we lived that would be… Just horrible."

"I wont. I just want to be able to find you."

"How would you—" she began to ask then broke off hearing something I couldn't. "I have to go. I'm sorry." She swam up to me, pressed her lips against my cheek then dove under the water, curled around my legs, then darted off into the darkness of the deep sea.

I entered the palace through the servant's entrance, walking briskly past a group of ladies sitting at a table. "Amina." I said stopping in front of them, "I need help with my cloths."

The petite blonde stood up, "what happened to you sir? You're all…" she gestured at my body, I grabbed her hand pulling her away saying, "Wet. I went for a dip in the ocean."

"Right now? Its dark out, why would you want to do that?" she asked jogging to keep up with me.

"Long story" I said pulling her into my bathing chambers then pressed her against the wall. Her eyebrows rose as she realized what the hunger in my eyes was craving.. She gasped as I pulled off my shirt and pulled up the hem of hers to reveal, her round breasts, and then moaned as I began to rub them. We sunk to the floor, a heap of kissing, and rubbing bodies, all I could think is how badly I wanted her hair to be red, her eyes to be blue. I wanted Ariel, and the fact that I couldn't have her, killed me, and made me roughly push into Amina, sliding her body in an up and down rhythm on the marble floor. She grasped at my body as I rubbed her clit, and she came, softly rubbing my balls. I followed soon and collapsed on top of her.

She kissed my neck, and I slid out of her, pulling my cloths all the way of and settling into the bathtub, which she filled with heated water, still naked for my eyes. She dressed soon. Slowly. Said, "Thanks for the ride. Maybe we'll do it again sometime?" winked and walked out.

I try to make it a point not to have flings with the girls working for me, but in Amina's case, she was so beautiful, and thinking about Ariel had my body itching for feminine hands. I dunked my head under the water, thinking of a way to see Ariel again.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed, slowly if I didn't have contact from Ariel. Most days I would go out to the little cove and play her song two or three times, but she wouldn't always appear to me. One day after I had her swim out for the third time she popped out of the water next to me saying "Eric! You can't keep calling me; people are starting to get suspicious of where I'm going all the time. I wont be able to come to shore for a while now."

I frowned and snuck an arm around her petite waist and pulled her close to me "but I need to see you. Everything is just so empty when I'm not with you." The words felt true coming out of my mouth. Her eyes widened and tears formed. "What?" I asked, "Ariel? What did I say?"

"Its thrall." She choked out. "You don't really want me. It's a mermaid thing that we have with humans, they just want us like this." She gestured from herself to me and I grabbed her wrists.

"No, Ariel. This isn't thrall, what we have. Look at me." She shook her head. "Look at me, beautiful." Her big blue eyes locked with my brown ones. "Look in my eyes and try to tell me this is thrall."

She let out a breath. "Okay," she said, nodding. "But if it isn't thrall, what is it?"

"Love." Her eyes brightened when I said the word I had been thinking since the day I saw her.

"Love?"

"Yes, Ariel. I… I love you.." The words felt strange coming from my mouth but I knew they were right as she whispered that she loved me too, and melted into me for a head-spinning kiss.

We waded across the water to my place and I pressed her against the curved wall sucking on her neck. We muttered affectionate words to each other then Ariel said she really needed to go and began to swim away. I caught her by the wais and pulled her back to me saying, "Meet me her tomorrow. Right here. Same time." She nodded and kissed me one last time.

The next day passed too slowly for my taste but soon enough I was standing on the beach watching for the smallest hint of disturbance in the already soft waves. Then her head poked out of the water. I dove into the ocean and swam to where she was waiting by the curved part of the palace. She immediately pressed me against the wall and began planting kisses anywhere she could touch. "I missed you." She said as her hands traced their way closer and closer to the developing hardness between my legs.

"I missed you too." I said, then roughly pulled her against me for more kissing. She slowly lowered herself down my body, and I frowned when she disappeared underwater, wondering if she had to go already. But as the pants I had been wearing were pulled down my legs I understood what was going on. I felt her hand stroke my manhood and knew I didn't want it like this. I reached into the water and pulled her up, she had worry in her eyes. "Did I… Did I do something you didn't like?" she asked.

"No," I said. "Nor at all. I just want to see you." I pulled her a little further down the curved wall to a grate and pulled it open to reveal a sort of indoor beach. It was small with a few rocks sticking out of the deep, and dark water that quickly became shallow. I waded over to a rock against the wall and sat on it. She gave me a questioning look and I nodded. She gave me an evil smiled and took my shaft into her mouth. I ground as I felt the warms of her mouth and the softness of her tongue and looked down at her cradling her head with my hands. She pushed me in further and began bobbing her head in time with my thrusting. All to soon she brought me to my peak and pulled me down into the water.

I pushed her against the wall and kissed her again. Quickly our kissing turned into a rushed passion and as I licked her neck I heard her moan, "I wish we could be closer"

I looked up still rubbing my renewed hard on against her soft stomach. "We can be" I said, "I read something about—"

She cut me off, "how we can will our legs forth?" I nodded and slowly removed her purple shells, staring at her soft round tits. "I want to but… I need more." I asked what she meant by more. "More… Stimulation? It needs to build up, I think." I smiled devilishly and lowered my head and took one of her nipples into my mouth. She moaned and arched her back. I put one hand on her back, and the other on the exposed breast, and began to rub it.

I felt her hands tangle into my hair and began to flick her hard nipple around in my mouth. She took one hand off my head and wove it through our bodies to rub my cock when I felt it. Her tail began to vibrate against me, and soon broke into two soft as cream legs. She quickly hooked her new legs around me and began to grind against me. "I need…" she gasped, "you… in.." with our any hesitation, I released her tits to see her face as I slid inside her. She looked into my eyes as I entered her and moaned. I began to thrust inside her slowly at first the harder and harder against the palace wall.

She moaned in my ear and I held her soft perky ass in my strong hands as she shook around me. She tumbled over the edge with violent thrashes and made me end right after.

We collapsed against each other smiling. And I heard her whisper "I love you" in my ear.

(Hey, guys. That's it for this story, but I could really use suggestions on other stories I should write. Other categories or another LM story—whatever your hearts desire [: much love. BMC )


End file.
